1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to coating materials, and in particular, to pipeline coating materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, Epoxy resin is commonly used in many applications. For instance, it is used for coating pipelines in the chemical industry. However, since cured epoxy resin generally lacks flexibility, it is hard, brittle, and has low impact resistance. As a result, epoxy resin coatings coated on pipelines crack easily due to thermal shock.
Therefore, there is a need to improve epoxy resin-based coating materials, so as to extend the lifespan of the epoxy resin-based coating material. Particularly, there is a need to improve epoxy resin-based coating materials for use in coating pipelines.